


Lucifer’s Arcadia

by WonderfulShining



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Hot Springs & Onsen, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:21:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26100328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WonderfulShining/pseuds/WonderfulShining
Summary: Follow me on twitter@nez0024Requests are open
Relationships: Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	Lucifer’s Arcadia

“I’ll be heading back to my room for the evening have a good night.” 

And that was that or at least that’s what Lucifer had thought as he moved to stand up and walked out of the room and headed down the hallway, stopping for a moment outside the sliding glass door and noticed the hot spring, his expression softening as he moved and slowly got unrobed, dipping the tip of foot into the warm water and sinking up to his shoulders as he leaned his head back and closed his eyes, relaxing a little bit.

If he was being honest, the night had been rather relaxing despite the pillow fight that ensued later in the evening. 

I suppose taking some time off from the duties expected by Lord Diavolo is good every once in a while, Lucifer thought to himself as his eyes opened and reached his hand up noticing the clouds had sort of drifted by, revealing a single lone star sitting in the moonlit sky, moving to sit on the edge of the hot spring, he turned his head as he heard the door swing open, his expression going from annoyance at the thought of his brother’s bothering him to a look of gentle surprise as he noticed MC was standing their and quietly watching him 

“I thought you could use a bit of company.”

“Then you are mistaken, you should be in bed. We have to leave early in the morning.”

“Lucifer....”

Another sigh as he turned his head back towards the hot spring and thought about it, moving to tuck a piece of hair behind his ear. “I suppose sitting together for a few moments wouldn’t be so bad.” He finally admitted after a few seconds and laughed at the almost overjoyed expression on their face as they walked over and sat down next to him, dipping their toes into the water, he hadn’t bothered to cover up, instead going through one of the loose black robes that were resting on the edge of the hot spring.

“Thank you for coming along, I had a wonderful time.”

“Why are you thanking me, Lord Diavolo was the one who planned all of this, I was just following his orders.”

“But you didn’t have to come along, you could have simply stayed off on your own and not interacted with everyone else.”

Lucifer paused for a moment caught off guard by their actions before letting out another little laugh at their words “Hmm, so you think you know me that well?” He asked raising an eyebrow at them. “Yes I think I know you well enough.” The MC said eagerly their eyes twinkling in the moonlight. “How about we play last one game then, If you win I’ll do anything you ask for tomorrow and if I win...well you’ll find out.” Lucifer asked chuckling at their eager expression before sitting up

“I think a human should be able to play rock, paper scissors right?” Lucifer asked and shook his head as they began playing the game. 

Allmost 20 minute went by, both them getting oddly distracted as they told stories about both the human world and the celestial realm. 

“Seems like I won again, don’t look so disheartened you did a good job.” Lucifer said and then paused for a moment as he thought about it before moving and slipping one arm around the back of their neck and drawing them closer “Do you know what my reward is going to be...don’t look away.” Lucifer’s voice was lowered before he lightly pressed his lips against the MC’s forehead, his eyes falling shut. 

“Thank you for accepting the invitation to the Devildom, thank you helping myself and my brothers to come back together and thank you for loving me.”


End file.
